


Another Happy Ending

by Gothdresser



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bedwetting, Brain Drain - Freeform, F/F, Soiling, Wetting, babying, messing, mind regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Christmas gift for a good friend of mineKorwa seeking out new people to give happy endings to, setting on eyes on Orchid and the Black Knight, ApolloniaThis might be a one-off work, might be more, who knows who Korwa might help reach their own happy ending, but there'll be soiling involved somehow if she does





	Another Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForbiddenArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/gifts).



With only being able to set up shop at the times when they parked the skyship over a town and with a lull in customers for more than a short while, Korwa nibbled at the tip of her quill, unable to think of a design without having any customers. She was used to having slow business periods before, but there had been nothing for her to do and she was getting antsy, wanting to create some happy endings she so desperately loved to do. Korwa found herself with the problem of being high up in the airship currently though, with no customers to satisfy her craving. Heck, they didn’t even have to be paying, she just wanted to do something for someone, for anyone at this point, but who?  


Taking a stroll around the ship, she took notice of quite the few couples or trio that might be able to entertain her. There was that one pair of alchemists, the pioneer of alchemy and her great, great, …, great grandniece, two geniuses that might be fun to appease, especially to see how well that atomic decomposition might work. Or there was the organization trio that sounded nice to play with, letting them rest and relax after the stress of dealing with such shady business. Oh, and how could she forget a certain pair of girls, the princess and her loyal knight, who the more she thought of what the two might like, she realized how easily she could put it together, she just needed to do so under the guise of darkness…

Feeling a weight on her arm as she woke up, Apollonia rubbed her eyes while awakening to an unfamiliar room, taking a minute to ascertain where she was, but trying to sit up proved problematic. She hadn’t realized it before, but her night clothes were gone and replaced with something much different. She couldn’t believe her eyes, but she was wearing what appeared to be large baby clothes, including a thick, cloth diaper too. It might have felt like she was dreaming if not for trying to pinch her arm, finding one trapped under something. That something being Orchid. The small girl was dressed much more babyish, except for having a thinner diaper, something that made Apollo wonder why she got the thicker one. In addition to the diaper, Orchid wore black booties and mittens and was snuggling with not only her cat plushie but also a chibi plush of her golem Lloyd. Her dress, however was designed the same, with just the alteration of being much shorter than it was, quite easily showing off the diaper. It seemed like a crime to wake her up right now, and Apollo looked around the room, searching for some hint as to where she was, when she heard the scratching of quill on paper.  


Working away on whatever she was designing, Korwa sat not too far away from the little playpen Apollo and Orchid found themselves in, and she was lost in thought until she noticed movement from the pen. Korwa strolled over to the fenced off part of the room, removing herself from her future work to attend to her current project. The wood of the playpen creaked just a little from leaning on it, watching the infamous Black Knight try to make sense of the situation, much to her amusement. She wanted to make her customers happy, but a little extra fun was always wonderful to enjoy during a project. “Oh, is the little baby finally awake? How did you enjoy your sleep, little one?”  


Just hearing the humiliating nicknames caused Apollo’s blood to boil, and it took everything in her to not try to take a shot at the woman, even if said names were quite befitting her clothes. “What have you done to me and Orchid? And why?” She had to start somewhere to get her information to escape from this prison, and she wanted as much as soon as possible.  


“Don’t worry your padded little butt about that one bit at all. I’m just someone who exists to make ‘happily ever after’ true for everyone, and, from what I knew about you and Orchid, this seemed like the best route. Can’t you see how cute you are, don’t you love this?”  


“You think this is best for me and Orchid? I don’t mind suffering by the hands of an enemy, but laying a hand an Orchid is going too far. I demand you release us both right now, or else I’ll have to take matters into my own hand. You’ve surely seen how I perform on the battlefield before.” If it was a one-on-one, Apollo knew she could best almost anyone, more so when it was in the name of Orchid, and she wasn’t afraid of a silly little quill.  


Yet that was what she had exactly to be afraid of, and her boast was quickly answered by Korwa with a simple, “Noir et Blanc.” Instantly, Apollo felt herself pacified, her mind disjointed and a little fuzzy. When she tried to think about attacking Korwa, a static feeling washed over her, as if those thoughts were locked away. “W-what did you do to me…”  


“I was concerned you might start to have a little tantrum, so you got a little debuff placed on you. Nothing to worry about, just focus on using your diapee, or maybe talk to your friend since you getting uppity seemed to wake her up.”  


And Korwa proved to be right, as a look to her side revealed Orchid rubbing her eyes, blinking in surprise at seeing her hands in mittens, yet she didn’t seem too concerned about them. “Oh, is it morning already, Apollo? I had such a warm dream last night… We really have to sleep together again~” Slowly losing her morning grogginess, Orchid looked at her surroundings with no sense of alarm, as if this was an everyday occurrence. Sitting up with one hand and patting her crotch with the other hand, her face betrayed little emotion to others, but Apollo read confusion on it currently. “Oh dear, it appears I had an accident… I wet myself in my sleep…”  


“Not even 24 hours yet and you’re already so used to your diapers, Orchid. You could learn a lesson or two from her, Apollo. Here, I’ll get you all nice and cleaned up. Des Vetements.” With a flick of her wrist, the threads seemed to come to life, shooting towards Orchid’s waist, changing her into a fresh diaper in a matter of moments. “There, all done. The baby now has a nice, clean diapee.”  


Apollonia truly couldn’t believe her eyes, seeing Korwa’s power. Although it was meant for buffing others, it certainly had its conventional uses, if you counted changing diapers as conventional. Still, something didn’t sit right with her, and it was definitely about the diaper she was sitting on. “Really, Orchid, you have nothing to say about that? You don’t find anything wrong about this?”  


“Why would I? I got my diaper change… and it’s so comfy. Korwa also said this would be a happy ending… One I get to share with you, Apollonia~” Although the girl’s face was almost always either frowning or neutral, there was a certain warm aura coming from it as Orchid smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.  


It was such a rarity to see it that Apollo could feel the cuteness of it in her heart, and it was a combination of that and a little of Korwa’s previous effect on her that made her want to be like Orchid. “I… Korwa, could you really fulfill such a happy ending? You’ve got Orchid convinced, but I’m more than a little unsure about it.” If maybe she had been approached beforehand about it rather than waking up to these shenanigans, then maybe Apollo might have been able to attain it easier, but she definitely needed Korwa’s help here.  


“Hmmm, you are one tough customer, but I guess I can pull out some drastic measures. Watch closely though, as I’ll fix you gorgeously! Blanche Fil!” Instantaneously, Korwa’s threads shot out of nowhere, entangling the baby knight and greatly enhancing the effect of her ‘Noir et Blanc’. With the finished threads recoiling back into nowhere, Apollo looked as if nothing at all had changed about her. Both Korwa and Orchid stared at her, awaiting her chastising words, yet they were greeted with a giggle and a loud crackling in the air. The air filled with quite a ripe smell when Apollo leaned back and took the pressure off the back of her diaper, letting lots of her poopy flow into the back of it, more teehees and snickers coming from her when she sat right back onto it, moving her butt all around to make her soiled seat all the more comfortable.  


“Oh dear, I may have gone a little overboard…” She was usually in better control of her strength, but maybe the debuffs had been a little too much for Apollo, yet it didn’t seem to matter. Sitting in her poopy diapee, Apollo contently took up the cat doll, her and Orchid playing with their cute dolls as if nothing else mattered in the world. “Well, all’s well that ends well. That’s just another happy ending~”


End file.
